Field
The invention relates generally to a shield apparatus of a head lamp for a vehicle, and, more particularly, to a shield apparatus that can change the light beam pattern generated from the head lamp of the vehicle.
Discussion of the Background
Lamps for a vehicle are generally divided into head lamps installed at the front is side of a vehicle and tail lamps installed at the rear side of the vehicle. The head lamps are mounted onto both front sides of the vehicle to provide a driver a clear view in a driving direction at night.
Recently, head lamps have been configured to move in upward-downward or left-right directions in accordance with the driving environment.
In such head lamps for a vehicle, the light beam pattern can be changed by fully or partially blocking light emitting from the head lamps. For example, a low beam and a high beam for a vehicle head lamp can be implemented.
To change the light beam pattern, a shield is provided in the head lamp. This shield driven by rotation of gears which receive power of a motor is provided inside the head lamp.
However, in a typical head lamp, a stopper is installed to restrict an angle of rotation of a shield, but the shield collides with the stopper and thus generates a great impact sound during the operation of the shield. Also, when a separate component is installed to reduce the impact sound, the manufacturing cost rises and the assembling process becomes complicated. In addition, the separate component has not sufficiently reduced the impact sound.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and, therefore, it may contain information that does not constitute prior art.